1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a label for use with a container that may include a bottle or a can. Specifically, the invention is a label applied to a container in a removable fashion. After separation from the container, the label may be unfolded to form a leak-proof receptacle, non-limiting examples including a cup or a bowl, capable of holding a liquid dispensed from the container. The leak-proof receptacle may be refolded to its original form, namely, a label with or without indicia for optional reattachment to the container. The label may be transformed from a label to a receptacle and from a receptacle to a label for multiple reuses.
2. Background
Riis et al. describes a label with a formable cup in U.S. Pat. No. 8,065,826. The label includes at least one cup sheet. Each cup sheet has an outer edge, a first surface, and a second surface, wherein at least one cup sheet is detachable from the label and assembled to form a cup.
As shown in FIG. 1, the label 1 includes several first cup sheets 2-5. Each cup sheet 2-5 has an outer edge 6-9, a first surface, and a second surface, respectively, wherein the cup sheets 2-5 are separately detachable from the label and separately assembled such that each cup sheet is formed into a separate cup. The label 1 has a label frame 10 which carries the cup sheets 2-5. The label frame 10 and the cup sheets 2-5 could form a part of the same layer. Thus, the label frame 10 comprises a first inner edge 11, a second inner edge 12, a third inner edge 13, and a fourth inner edge 14 forming a first separation line 15, a second separation line 16, a third separation line 17, and a fourth separation line 18 with the first outer edge 6, the second outer edge 7, the third outer edge 8, and the fourth outer edge 9, respectively. The size and shape of the cup sheets 2-5 could be the same or vary.
As shown in FIG. 2, a cup sheet 2 is detached from the label frame 10. The cup sheet 2 comprises a first part 19, a second part 20, a first fixation part 21, and a second fixation part 22. A first folding line 23 is provided between the first part 19 and the second part 20 to make forming of the cup sheet 2 easier. In some embodiments, the first fixation part 21 comprises a plurality of fixation tabs 24, and a second folding line 25 is provided between the fixation tabs 24 and the second part 20. The fixation tabs 24 are separated by cuts 26 extending from or near the second folding line 25 towards the outer edge 6 of the cup sheet 2. The cup sheet 2 has a first surface and a visible second surface 27. An adhesive is applied to the first surface of the fixation tabs 24 such that a part of the second surface of the first part 19 can be fixed to the fixation tabs 24 to form a watertight cup. Further, an adhesive is applied to the first surface of the second fixation part 22 such that a part of the second surface of the second part 20 can be fixed to the second fixation part 22 to form a watertight cup.
The label described by Riis et al. is problematic for at least the following reasons.
Riis et al. allows only a portion of a label to be configured into a cup. In doing so, Riis et al. limits the size of a resultant cup and provides a solution incapable of efficiently utilizing all materials comprising a label in both applications of the label.
Riis et al. requires a cup sheet to be physically separated from a label frame. In doing so, Riis et al. alters the aesthetic, commercial, and advertising utilities of the label after removal of one or more cup sheets. Also, a cup is incapable of being remounted onto a container after use without damage to the cup rendering it incapable of reuse.
Riis et al. requires various parts of a cup sheet to be bent and thereafter attached to other parts to form a cup. The assembly process is complicated and time consuming. Further, the resultant cup could leak if not properly assembled.
Riis et al. requires various parts of a cup sheet to be adhesively attached to other parts to form a cup. If parts are not properly joined, then the adhesive could contaminate liquid within a cup or stick to the user during use of a cup.
Riis et al. provides a label in sheet form including front and back surfaces. In doing so, Riis et al. substantially limits the total area available for advertising along a cup configured from a portion of a label.
Riis et al. provides a non-removable label with removable cup-like elements. In doing so, Riis et al. bifurcates the advertisement functionality and value of a label from the overall functionality and value of each cup.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly which is easily and quickly transformed in its entirety from a label to a leak-proof receptacle.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly which is easily and quickly transformed in its entirety from a leak-proof receptacle to a label.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly which maintains the aesthetic, commercial, and advertising utilities of a label when attached to a container as a label and when separated therefrom and configured as a leak-proof receptacle.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly which is transformable into a label after use as a receptacle and further capable of maintaining the aesthetic, commercial, and advertising utilities of the label in its original form.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly which is remountable as a label onto a container after use as a receptacle.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly which avoids adhesive joints and other assembly features that facilitate transformation of a label into a leak-proof receptacle and that prevent transformation of a leak-proof receptacle back to a label.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly which greatly increases the total area available for advertising when transformed into a leak-proof receptacle.
Accordingly, what is required is a reconfigurable label assembly whereby the advertisement functionality and value of the label are an integral part of the leak-proof receptacle.